


Самая тёмная ночь в году

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Раз в семь лет случается чудо.





	Самая тёмная ночь в году

На протяжении уже несколько веков раз в семь лет в Мире случалось чудо. В ночь с 21 на 22 декабря - самую тёмную в году - над землёй загоралось северное сияние, и по этим удивительным волнам зеленоватого света плыл сияющий белый корабль, за штурвалом которого стоял мальчик-звезда. Он приносил с собой яркий дневной свет, негаснущую надежду, что холода отступят, и крепкую веру, что ночьуйдёт, забрав с собой на рассвете всех своих жутких чудовищ.  
Каждый ребёнок ждал этого чуда, не спал всю ночь, то и дело вскакивая к наглухо закрытому одеялами окну, чтобы в крошечную щёлочку посмотреть, не озаряется ли чёрное небо зелёными всполохами света.  
Дети верили в чудеса.  
Взрослые просто ждали наступления рассвета.  
В эту самую страшную - когда-то - ночь никто не боялся темноты. Вот уже пять веков люди побеждали свои ночные страхи, побеждали кошмары и - смерть.  
Говорили, что в эту ночь никто не умрёт. Но даже если вдруг такое случится - душе умершего взойдёт на корабль из света.  
Баки знал эту легенду, он родился в такую ночь, когда свет волшебного корабля озарял ночные улицы Города, прогоняя монстров обратно во тьму, отходившую всё дальше и дальше, отступавшую под натиском белого сияния.  
В семь лет Баки впервые увидел корабль своими глазами. Он просил мать рассказывать истории о корабле и мальчике - все, какие она только знала.  
К четырнадцати Баки знал все эти истории наизусть и рассказывал своим друзьям по вечерам, когда за стенами домов сгущались тени, превращаясь в непроглядную тьму.  
В семнадцать Баки загорелся идеей увидеть капитана светоносного корабля своими глазами. Он готовился к грядущей ночи, изучал Город при свете дня, искал самую высокую точку, откуда он был бы ближе всего к волшебному судну и его сияющему капитану.  
Родители знали о его одержимости легендой, мать только задумчиво улыбалась, отец хмурился и качал головой, сёстры… сёстры просто не мешали.  
Каждый ребёнок знал, что капитан-звезда никогда не обратит внимания на мир внизу. Да, он приносил с собой свет и жизнь, но сам жил где-то в другом мире. Там, куда людям нет хода.  
\- У мальчика, рождённого звездой, - рассказывала когда-то мать Баки, - был очень близкий друг. Тогда ещё не было монстров, живущих в ночной темноте, и можно было летом забраться на крышу дома и смотреть на звёзды, не боясь, что тебя поймают и съедят. Мальчик и его друг жили в разных домах, но их дома стояли напротив друг друга и были так близко, что с одной крыши можно было перебраться на другую. Их комнаты находились на втором этаже - окно в окно, и они могли разговаривать, не выходя на улицу. Они дружили всегда. А познакомились, когда звёздному мальчику исполнилось семь, и другие мальчишки - с соседней улицы - втянули его в драку. За звёздного мальчика заступился его будущий друг, и они вместе победили всех соседских мальчишек. Но именно тогда дни стали заканчиваться всё раньше, а ночь становилась всё дольше. Однажды осенью вместо дождя с неба посыпался злой и колючий снег. Снег был серый, как сейчас, и совсем не блестел на солнце. А потом из темноты стали появляться монстры. Люди заколачивали теперь окна, забивали ватой и тряпками щели в домах, не выходили на улицу в темноте - они боялись. И однажды в самую тёмную ночь…  
Баки помнил, что случилось в ночь с 21 на 22 декабря в этой легенде. Мальчик-звезда заболел. Он уже остался тогда один-одинёшенек. И, кроме друга, о нём некому стало заботиться. Так вот, мальчик-звезда заболел, заболел так сильно, что должен был умереть. И его друг, закутав свою звезду в несколько одеял, вышел в ночь, надеясь, что сможет привести помощь.  
Он не вернулся. Легенда не объясняла, почему. Но Баки, да и многие другие дети, знали причину. Этот друг просто погиб в темноте улиц. Потому что в самую тёмную ночь из любой тени выползало столько чудовищ, что остаться живы за пределами магической границы, прочерченной на пороге, было просто невозможно.  
Это сейчас люди нашли способы защищать свои дома от монстров, придумали столько талисманов, чтобы победить чудовищ, если приходилось сталкиваться с ними лицом к лицу. Но нельзя победить ночь. Нельзя победить темноту. Если нет света - нельзя.  
Но звёздный мальчик выжил. Не даром его матерью была звезда. Следующей ночью он сам вышел на улицу - и мрак отступил от него. Волшебный звёздный свет рассеивал тьму, заставлял отступить тени. Он пришёл к семье своего друга и сказал, что может помочь в борьбе с монстрами, но взрослые сказали, что ему только четырнадцать. Он ребёнок. И даже его свет не поможет ему стать сильнее. чтобы победить чудовищ.  
И тогда мальчик-звезда ушёл на поиски друга. Перед этим он пообещал семье, что обязательно вернётся - они вернутся вместе, принесут с собой ещё больше света, и помогут победить ночь. Самую тёмную ночь.  
Баки не знал, да и в легендах не говорилось, где звёздный мальчик нашёл корабль, на котором отправился в путь. Одни говорили, что он напросился в путь с экспедицией на Северный полюс - люди хотели убедиться, что там действительно бывает день, длящийся целых полгода.  
Другие же считали, он просто нашёл старую лодку и уплыл в ней в никуда от безысходности.  
Третьи утверждали, что корабль он построил сам, когда дошёл в своих поисках до самого края света. И там, где солнце никогда не заходило, а высокие ледяные горы хранили в себе замороженный свет, он набрал столько солнечного света, что мог теперь делиться им с людьми.  
Но каких бы разных версий ни придерживались люди, все сходились в одном - своего друга он так и не нашёл, а потому - так и не вернулся в Город. Он лишь раз в семь лет приходил на волнах северного сияния и привозил с собой бесконечное количество света, рассеивая темноту. Даря людям жизнь.  
Этого и так было слишком много для четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который держал своё слово на протяжении вот уже пяти веков. Так что никто не задавался вопросом, откуда у него корабль.  
Дети же верили, что капитан-звезда бороздит моря света там, где нашёл своего друга. Но это уже другой мир, нечеловеческий.  
Они просто верили, что дружба сильнее смерти. Любой смерти. Потому что даже звёзды умирают однажды.  
Баки тоже в это верил. Но так же он верил, что мальчик-звезда всё ещё в их мире. И он хотел помочь ему в поисках. Потому что нельзя столько веков жить лишь отчаянным желанием найти кого-то.  
Даже бывает звёздам нужна помощь.  
И Баки хотел помочь.  
Ему исполнилось двадцать один, когда к задуманной - и совершенно безумной выходке - всё было готово.  
Он не сказал родителям, куда отправился - они и так знали. К тому времени из трёх сестёр одна вышла замуж, другая работала в госпитале, третья погибла во тьме. Баки хотел верить, что их младшенькая не ходит призраком среди тёмных домов, а где-то там, за пределами мира, вместе с другом мальчика-звезды любуется северным сиянием и ловит ладонями яркий солнечный свет.  
Собрав свои вещи, Баки обнял отца, поцеловал мать в щёку и вышел из дома, не сказав ничего. Нельзя давать обещаний, если не знаешь, как их исполнить. В их семье это отлично знали.  
До города на Северной границе Баки добирался несколько недель. Днём ловил попутки, по ночам прятался в заброшенных домах и подвалах.  
Несколько раз пришлось сразиться с ночными монстрами, когда он не успевал добраться до намеченной цели кутру. Однажды в таком бою погиб водитель попутки, из-за проколовшейся на дороге шины не успевший довезти их к надёжному убежищу до наступления темноты. Водитель погиб, потому что нельзя вдвоём выстоять против целой толпы голодных чудовищ. Баки выжил, но целый месяц провалялся в горячке в крошечной больнице, куда смог добраться под утро.  
Он сильно похудел и оброс. Почти потерял голос от бесконечного холода, но продолжал свой путь.  
И однажды он пересёк границу древнего ледяного города, в котором уже давно никто не жил. Самая высокая точка находилась именно здесь. А в родном городе Баки все здания были гораздо ниже - всего-то в три-четыре этажа высотой.  
Это был огромный маяк.  
О маяках Баки читал в книгах, которые сохранились в библиотеке. Видел их на картинках, и только потому понял, что за огромное сооружение возвышалось над ледяными глыбами, в которые превратились опустевшие вечность назад дома.  
Он с трудом отколол лёд, наросший на дверь маяка. Закрыл её изнутри, подпёр древним заиндевевшим комодом.  
Лёд хранил эти места почти нетронутыми - ни людьми, ни тварями, ни временем.  
По ледяным ступеням Баки поднимался наверх, всё выше и выше, не чувствуя ни холода. ни собственных ног. Он не касался покрытых серым инеем стен. Только смотрел вперёд и вверх - туда. откуда лился тусклый свет уходящего дня.  
Монстры не поднимаются так высоко. Они не умеют летать. Они не любят холод. Не любят свет.  
На последнем этаже под куполообразной крышей посреди круглого зала из бесконечных окон лежали осколки огромной линзы. Линза Френеля - Баки читал о них. Но он не понимал, кто и зачем мог разбить её. Маяк без линзы - мёртвый маяк.  
Баки подошёл к одному из окон - поверхность стёкол покрывал морозный узор, который, видимо, никогда уже не таял.  
Подышав немного на ажурную корочку льда, но так и не добившись успеха, Баки отошёл назад.  
Немного подумав, он решил, стоит хотя бы развести огонь. Хорошо, что здесь пол из каменных плит, нужно только немного расчистить место. Возможно, огонь, разведённый на таблетках производственного топлива, которыми Баки запасся перед своим путешествием, и которые уже не раз его выручали, сможет растопить морозные узоры на окнах.  
Ближе к вечеру, когда в куполообразном зале уже весело горел огонь, питаемый топливом из одной-единственной таблетки, Баки спустился на один этаж ниже.  
Здесь была старая комната связи. Приборы, покрытые слоями пыли и всё того же иня, были безжизненны. Вот станция связи, вот наушники, вот микрофон. Мёртвые экраны радаров. И чья-то забытая кружка с пыльным слоем на дне.  
Чуть в стороне у стены - такой же пыльный лежак. Задумчиво посмотрев на него, Баки решил укладываться на ночь здесь. Таблетки наверху хватит на целые сутки.  
А 22 декабря наступало уже завтра.

Ночью Баки проснулся от тихого странного шипения и потрескивания.  
С трудом продрав глаза, он сел на лежаке и огляделся.  
В комнате заметно потеплело. Неужели всего лишь от костра из одной таблетки топлива?  
Шипение и треск не прекращались, и Баки понял, что они доносились со стороны станции связи. Но она была всё такой же безжизненной.  
Несмело шагнув к столу с приборами, Баки пригнулся и понял - шипелов наушниках.  
Он осторожно взял их в руки и снова прислушался.  
Шипение.  
Треск.  
Шипение.  
\- Ш-ш-ш… ан… ш-ш-ш… ит… ш-ш-ш… ан…  
Баки едва не выронил наушники из рук. Но тут же стянул с головы шапку и надел вместо неё наушники, жадно прислушиваясь. Жаль, что нельзя было прибавить звук!  
\- Ш-ш-ш… ит кап… ш-ш-ш… да…  
Баки нахмурился, огляделся. Всё же протянул руку и выкрутил ручку громкости на станции до предела.  
\- Ш-ш-ш… говорит капитан Звезда… ш-ш-ш… меня кто-нибудь слыш-ш-ш…  
Ни о чём больше не думая, Баки схватил микрофон и подтащил к себе.  
\- ...мени кто-нибудь слышит?  
\- Капитан, это маяк Победы Перри. Вы меня слышите?  
\- Ш-ш-ш… Это капитан Звезда!  
\- Капитан, - Баки вцепился в наушники. - Где вы? В Огайо?  
\- Ш-ш-нойс…  
\- Иллинойс?  
\- Да!.. Ш-ш-ш… коро… буду у вас!  
Баки прикинул в уме, как быстро передвигается корабль мальчика-звезды. Судя по всему - никак. Для него не существуют законы природы.  
\- Ориентируйтесь на маяк! У нас горит огонь!  
\- Я давно… не видел огня… ш-ш-ш… - голос капитана потонул в шуме статики, но Баки всё равно услышал горечь.  
И голос его был слишком… другим.  
Это не был голос четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки.  
А ведь все думали, что кораблём управляет всё ещё мальчик…  
\- Я так хочу домой… - прорвалось снова сквозь шипение. - Но не вижу причала.  
Баки похолодел.  
Не видит причала.  
\- Ориентируйтесь на огонь, - снова заговорил Баки в микрофон. - Капитан? Ищите огонь! Вы сможете бросить якорь у маяка!  
В ответ был только статический шум, который потом вдруг оборвался.

Баки с секунду сидел, замер на месте. Потом аккуратно снял наушники и положил их обратно на стол. Натянул шапку, закрывая замёрзшие уши и рванул из комнаты связи на лестницу.  
Он стоял посреди полукруглого зала зала и с отчаянием смотрел на оттаявшие окна.  
За ними постепенно разливалось зеленоватое свечение.  
Но Баки не рванул к окнам, чтобы распахнуть их.  
Он понял. Отчётливо понял.  
Если корабль мальчика-звезды хоть где-то встанет на якорь, хоть на секунду остановится - в других местах не дождутся света, который он несёт с собой.  
Свет. И надежда на то, что утром живые увидят солнце.  
Что будет, если в эту ночь где-то не появится корабль? И чудовища поймут, что им ничто не угрожает?  
Баки развернулся и снова побежал вниз.  
Схватил наушники и микрофон:  
\- Капитан! Капитан Звезда! Я всё понимаю! Продолжайте свой путь, капитан! Я буду ждать! Я буду ждать вас на обратном пути! Я не погашу огонь!  
Тишину прорезал тихий треск:  
\- Ш-ш-ш… бо… Спасибо, дру… ш-ш-ш… Я вер… ш-ш-ш…  
Треск снова исчез, поглощённый наступившей тишиной.  
Баки с отчаянием бросился снова наверх.  
Обдирая кожу на пальцах о растрескавшуюся деревянную раму, Баки распахнул одно из окон, впуская в помещение холодный ветер.  
Он видел, как по чёрному небу на светящихся зелёных волнах величественно плыл сияющий белый корабль.  
Сейчас этот корабль был достаточно близко, чтобы Баки увидел его капитана.  
На самом деле увидел.  
У штурвала на палубе древнего - будто сошедшего со страниц книги о пиратах - корабля стоял высокий мужчина. От него исходил странный серебристый свет, не позволявший разглядеть лицо, но Баки понимал, как-то понимал, что ему на вид уже больше тридцати. Он был одет в странную одежду, также испускавшую серебристый свет. И он был здесь совершенно один.  
Мальчик-звезда давно вырос, но так и не нашёл своего друга.  
И тут капитан увидел маяк - он в явном удивлении повернул голову, и Баки замахал рукой, закричал, не зная, слышат его или нет:  
\- Я буду ждать! На обратном пути будет гореть огонь! Слышишь? Будет гореть огонь!  
Быть может, он всё-таки услышал - Баки не знал наверняка.  
Но ему приятно было знать, что капитан больше не будет таким одиноким.  
Пятьсот лет одиночества - это так долго. Баки был готов подарить ему всё, что у него было - но была у него всего лишь одна жизнь.  
Раз в семь лет.  
На обратном пути.  
Может быть, они встретятся снова.

01.07.20147


End file.
